


i wanna be free

by hellorglory



Series: fantasy/apocalypse series [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PTSD, Panic Attack, Smoking, geetrick, this comes a lot later than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on!</p><p> </p><p>This comes much later than the other ones... Like, much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot/gifts).



> This comes soooo much later than the other ones btw!!

"Pete, shush!" Andy sneers, slapping his friend on the thigh. Pete huffed and kicked his foot back, nailing Andy in the chest. "Pete, I swear to fucking God, I will push you out in front of them."

"If you do that I'll get Patrick to kick your ass," Pete retorted, shuffling around until he settled into a comfortable position. Andy raised his weapon a bit and tapped on the box he was concealed behind, signaling for Patrick and Gerard to go first to the next cover position. Patrick clumsily shuffled out, swinging his gun around his back, the strap dangling over his shoulder uncomfortably. Gerard followed right behind, pointing his weapon around in search of criminals that were hiding in the dark. They reached their destination and pressed their backs to the wall of the box they were currently using as cover. When Patrick peeked around the corner, he thought he was going to die. He should have listened to Joe. He should have stayed back with him and Brendon. He wasn't ready. He'd never be ready to face them again. Why had he agreed to come along? He was going to die. Yup, this was his death bed. A hard concrete floor with bullet shells littering the ground. He hadn't even realized he was choking on his own lungs when Gerard prodded him in the ass with his gun handle. Patrick swung around, his eyes wide, staring into Gerard's own. Yup, he was going to die. Right now. Right there.

"I can't handle this, Gee. I'm going to die. I swear, I'm going to die. No, I'm going to turn back. They're going to brainwash me again. They're going to do it. That's worse than dying. I might kill you. I don't want to kill you. Oh, god, what if I kill Pete? Mikey's gonna kill me if I kill Pete, I swear. This was such a bad idea. I should have stayed with Joe. I should've. I should've. I should'veIshould'veIshould'veIshould'veIshould've, I-"

"Patrick! Calm the fuck down, okay? You're going to be fine. We're not even going to engage them, okay? We're just getting the CD and leaving. Alright?" Gerard whispered, gripping onto Patrick's left wrist, his pinky wrapping around Patrick's hook. "You're okay, I promise. I got you, I got you. You'll be okay. You are okay. You're always okay. I'm here." 

"Okay, okay. Okay. I got this. You're here. I'm okay. I've got this. I can do this. I can do this, right? Yes, I can do this. Yes, I can. I can definitely do this," Patrick took a deep breath, his non-hooked hand clutched around Gerard's neck, concealing his sweaty face in the crook of Gerard's collar bone. "Thank you. Thank you so fucking much."

"Yeah, yeah. Save thanking for later. We gotta get that CD for Pete. You know how he likes his porn."

"Shut the fuck up, Way!" Pete chimed in, "That is a very impertinent document that Mikey needs for whatever the hell he's building or writing or whatever he does. Now get the CD and get out of there!"

Gerard chuckled before gently pressing his lips to Patrick's dirt-stained cheek, sneaking around the cover to sneakily grab the CD off of the desk before they were detected.


End file.
